Counting Fairies
by Rai-channi
Summary: A collection of different drabbles, a place for me to vomit all of my ideas, I suppose. Slash, het, gen, fem!slash, mainly Harry-centric. Warnings for each drabble at the beginning of each chapter. Rated T for now. Drabble 15: Naruto/HP xOver Gaara/Harry, sort of
1. Chapter 1

**Counting Fairies **

**By: Rai-channi **

**AN:/ I thought that this would be a good idea, mainly because I like doing drabbles and such. It is basically a drabble collection. **

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Random**** drabbles (mostly Harry-centric), in no particular order, with no particular theme. Warnings for each drabble at beginning of said drabble. **

* * *

><p><strong>#1<br>Warnings: _Not much, except maybe for vagueness, Pondering!Harry, no pairing. _**

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the parchment before him as his hand trembled, how could Voldemort have contacted him? The letter that had been brought to him by Great Horned owl, it had been written in a perfect script, similar to that which he had seen in the diary in his second year of Hogwarts.<p>

It gave him a proposal, asking him to join Voldemort, to turn on those he loved. He was offered protection, equality, as well as a promise not to harm his friends and those precious to him, as long as they didn't get in the way, of course. Friends, friends who had barely written to him over the summer, friends that had left him to deal with his relatives and death alone.

He looked around his small room, and glanced at the window, the barred one that he was rescued out of. He frowned, thoughts turning towards his cupboard and the first eleven years of his life.

"_They were terrified of me," _Harry thought with a snort, _"Though, at the time I was running from Dudley and his gang of Harry-Hunters, avoiding the disapproving glares of the neighbors who believed the lies the Dursley's fed them. Would it really be so bad, if people like them were to die? Maybe Voldemort is helping the Wizarding World." _

Harry shook his head violently, reminding himself that Voldemort had killed his parents, tried to kill him, had killed Cedric, and countless other wizards and witches. Surely, Voldemort was lying about all of these promises.

"_Dumbledore is also keeping secrets, why does he keep sending me back here? Why were my parents targeted in the first place?" _

The letter had prompted him to reply quickly, and the owl was getting impatient, scratching at Harry's small desk. His mind made up, Harry picked the pen up, dipped it into ink and began to write his reply.


	2. CDHP slash

**#2  
>Warnings: <em>Slash, boyboy, Cedric/Harry, CD/HP, takes place during the Yule Ball _**

* * *

><p>Harry felt two large, warm hands cover his eyes; he spun around and embraced the person behind him, already knowing who it was.<p>

"Cedric!" He called out happily, looking around suspiciously for anyone who may be watching. Cedric grinned and grabbed his hand, gesturing for him to follow. Harry did so, slightly jogging to keep up with Cedric's longer strides. Finally they stopped on the Quidditch pitch which was currently abandoned, for everyone was inside, dancing, or had already retired to their rooms.

"Cho's gone to bed, she said her feet were sore, and I know for a fact that you've been sulking all evening," Cedric winked while Harry blushed, "So I ask you Harry Potter, may I have this dance?"

Harry smiled and put his other hand on Cedric's shoulders, "Of course, Mr. Diggory."

The music was faint, but it was still heard as they twirled around on the snowy pitch. After dancing for what seemed so short of a time, but was probably more than an hour, Cedric leaned down and kissed Harry.

"Have I mentioned that you look amazing under the moonlight?"

"Can it, Diggory, I'm not a girl."

Diggory grinned for a moment before it faded and he encased Harry in a hug. Homosexuality was frowned upon in the Wizarding World, because it was required that heirs be made so old pureblood family lines don't die out, and such pairings could not produce offspring, it didn't help that both he and Harry were both the only child in their families. They loved each other, but it wouldn't make a difference. Harry seemed to be thinking about this as well as he buried his face into Cedric's shoulder.

"Cedric, what are we going to do?" Harry finally asked, clutching Cedric's dress robes. Cedric's arms tightened even more.

"I don't know Harry," Cedric said, kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry deflated, hoping that maybe Cedric would have an answer. Sensing the distress of his boyfriend, Cedric smiled, "Don't be sad, at least we have each other right now. We can cross that bridge when we get to it, right?" Harry smiled and nodded, before breaking away from Cedric's embrace.

"Come on Cedric, let's dance again."

Cedric cast a Tempus, showing that it was 11:45, in fifteen minutes they'd both have to go back to their respective dorms, Cedric got up and grabbed Harry before pulling him into a sweeping gesture.

Harry felt like Cinderella, dancing with his prince, knowing that when the clock struck midnight the magic would be gone and the fantasy would shatter, sending him back into the real world. However, as Harry laced his fingers in between Cedric's, he reminded himself that he had fifteen more minutes until they had to part. Fifteen more minutes until Christmas.


	3. Amycus C x Harry P slash

**#3  
>Warnings: <em>Dark!Harry, slash, AU, ACHP, Amycus Carrow/Harry Potter _**

* * *

><p>Harry hissed at the throbbing in his forehead, it was trying to force its way out. He growled, he had been too much of a <em>coward<em> to die, so now he was forced to keep the piece of Voldemort's soul at bay.

He glanced at the book he had bought from Knockturn Alley and read five days earlier, it told him that because this was a piece of a dark soul, he would need to keep it satisfied by indulging in Dark things, sins: lust, greed, envy, and so on.

He smiled and walked down to the basement of his large manor and stared at the man shackled to the table, a former Death Eater taken from Azkaban under the cover of his invisibility cloak. Azkaban was filled to the brim with Death Eaters, he wouldn't be missed.

He stroked the man's face and kissed the man's cheek before digging a small knife into the man's side.

He needed to indulge in darkness, and Amycus Carrow would be the one to help him.


	4. RWHP slash

**#4  
><strong>**Warnings:_ Slash, RW/HP, RW/HG, sad!Harry _**

* * *

><p>It was a fairytale; only this time the knight in shining armor came to rescue the fair prince rather than the princess. They were a perfect picture, both fierce. They stood tall, fighting to protect those they held dear their fingers intertwined. It was an example of true love.<p>

_Together_ they took down the Darkest wizard to ever live.

**Together **they conquered.

Together they promised they would be until the end.

* * *

><p><em>Harry smiled as Ron handed him a drink, he thanked his secret lover and brought the warm drink- hot cocoa- to his lips. His smile disappeared as he took on the nervous demeanor of his love. <em>

"_What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, concern written on his face. _

"_Nothing Harry," Ron replied rather shortly, shrugging Harry's hand off him, Ron sighed, "Promise, Harry, I'm fine." _

"_Okay then," Harry said worried, he turned around to greet another person who had just arrived at their party putting a smile on and shaking their hand warmly. _

_A few moments later, Harry's heart clenched as Ron dropped to one knee. _

"_**Hermione**__, will you marry me?" _

_Harry felt his heart wither away and die in his chest. _

* * *

><p>Some tales, however, are not meant to end in a setting sunset.<p>

This fairytale is a tragedy and has no happily ever after.


	5. LLHP het

**#5  
>Warnings: <em>LLHP, Luna/Harry, a bit of family fluff _**

* * *

><p>Harry remembers when he was little; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took Dudley out to catch fireflies, they were gone for a while, and when they came back, Dudley was proudly holding a jar with ten small bugs that were lighting up. Dudley tapped at the jar and shook it for a few moments, mesmerized, before getting bored and throwing the jar into a corner, the small insects flying around frantically in fear and confusion.<p>

Soon, the jar of bugs was forgotten and the three Dursley's went up to bed. After the loud snores of Vernon could be heard, Harry crept out from his cupboard and picked up the brightly lit jar. He stepped outside, marveling at the bright light coming from within.

After a few minutes, Harry twisted open the jar and let the bugs fly out, they twinkled merrily at him before they disappeared, flying away. Harry put the lid back on the jar and walked back inside before curling up in his bed and going to sleep.

Now, he walks with his arm linked with Luna's, their two sons Lorcan and Lysander trailing behind them, complaining about walking so far. Finally, Harry stops and hands both of his sons a small jar with holes poked into the lid.

Both his sons and Luna stare at him curiously and he smiles.

"Wait until it gets dark." He tells them, laying out a small quilt for all four of them to sit on. They watch as the sun gently sinks behind the horizon. They wait only a few more moments before Lorcan and Lysander gasp in amazement. Tiny floating _lights_ were flickering on and off!

"Dad, what are they?"

"They're called fireflies, try and catch them in the jars!" Harry prompts, pushing his sons gently. They stare at him with wide eyes before grinning and dashing towards the bugs, jumping at the air with their jars wide open.

Luna and Harry watch them as they, like Harry, lose themselves in the magic of the fireflies.


	6. BCJr x HP slash

**#6  
>Warnings: <em>Slash, malemale, HP/BCJr, Harry/Barty Crouch Jr., Dark! Harry _**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't bother listening to Hermione's and Ron's chatter as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They seemed to be arguing over Viktor again. Hermione had talked about how Viktor had been mentioning Valentine's Day, and how she hoped he had gotten her something, Ron had turned red and had made a childish and hurtful comment, causing Hermione to retaliate.<p>

He sneered; he did not have to listen to his two "friends" blather on about some idiotic topic, not after they had abandoned him right after his name came out of the cup. He forced the expression off of his face as they neared the Hall, it would not do to have his love see him in such a manner. He rubbed the cuff around his wrist, his personal substitute for the Dark Mark.

"Oh wow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she admired the beautiful bouquet waiting for him at his seat in the Great Hall. Deep, blood red roses were arranged in a vase enchanted to have the baby cupids and hearts twirl around the base. Many other students had gifts set out for them, teddy bears, chocolates, but none was as elaborate or attention attracting as Harry's was.

Harry ignored her and walked forward to pick up the detailed card that was tucked next to the vase, his name written on the front in a beautiful cursive, he opened the card confidently, reading the words before tucking it into his robes discreetly.

_Harry, _

_The ceremony's been moved up to the Second Task, the resurrection of our Lord cannot be put on delay. There will be a portkey at the bottom of the lake; it will take you to the Manor. I love you. _

Harry smiled at Barty who nodded back to him. Soon their lord would be back, and he and Barty would be allowed to be together, and those who doubted him would perish. He picked up a rose and brought it to his nose. Hermione leaned in next to him.

"Oh, Harry, may I smell one?"

Harry grinned and handed her one, "Be careful, '_Mione_, they have thorns."


	7. Romilda V x HP het

**#7  
>Warnings: <strong>_**RV/HP, Romilda Vane/Harry Potter, Drugged!Harry.**_

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione says smacking his arm with the back of her hand, "She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the <em>Chosen One.<em>"

Harry just turned to Hermione and shrugged at her before walking away.

"_What if Hermione's right? What if Romilda only likes me because she thinks I'm special? What if she __**is**__ going to try to sneak me Amortentia?" _He turned a corner before sitting at one of the desks before he shook his head, _"No, Romilda wouldn't do something like that, maybe I should ask her to the party, she's so nice and pretty." _

A few days later he approached the pretty 4th year, blushing and tugging at the ends of his sleeves.

"Um hey Rom-romilda, I was just wondering if you'd like to attend a Christmas party held by Professor Slughorn with me?"

Romilda smiled at him, "Of course Harry, I'd love to go with you, when is it?"

Harry grinned happily as he told her the details before walking away, the grin still on his face.

After he was no longer in her sight, Romilda smirked. What Granger didn't know is that she had already given Harry the potion-laced Chocolate Cauldrons a week prior.

Harry was already hers _forever_, she knew it. She tossed back her head and chuckled softly.


	8. possible LLHP het

**#8  
>Warnings: <em>Can be interpreted as Luna LovegoodHarry Potter _**

* * *

><p>Harry smiled and drank in his surroundings, the grassy plains and hills that seemed to stretch for miles.<p>

The Dursleys had to take him, simply because there was no one else to take him. They trudged in front of him; often glancing back to make sure he hadn't done something freakish yet.

Harry slowed his pace considerably; he didn't get out of Privet Drive often unless it was to run some boring errand. This place was beautiful. Suddenly he glanced around in terror; he had lost his Aunt and Uncle!

"_Maybe they're just over the next hill." _Harry thought as he ran up the slope and looked down. His breath was taken away by the sight he saw.

A girl, maybe about his age was dancing among the rather tall grass, blonde hair gently twirling around in circles, raising her arms.

It was then he realized she was chasing something, effervescent lights that seemed to twinkle and dart around merrily.

"_They're fairies! They have to be fairies!" _Harry continued to watch, enthralled.

"Boy!" A voice called not too far behind him. Harry whirled around to see Aunt Petunia stalking towards him angrily. She wrapped a hand around his arm hissing, "Where have you been? Do you know how it would look to the neighbors if you just disappeared?"

"I- but -but- I saw a girl!"

"A girl!"

"Yeah, and she was chasing fairies!" Harry winced as his Aunt's grip tightened considerably.

"Do not speak of such things, you- you **freak**!" Still she glanced around nervously, wondering perhaps if _those_ people were watching them, if so, she'd need to be careful.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as his date chased the fairies around Slughorn's party; Luna certainly was one of a kind. He watched as Luna twirled around and tried to grasp at the small creatures buzzing vainly around the room. The sight was so familiar, although he couldn't place it. He waved to her as she grinned in triumph, a small fairy caught in her hands.<p>

He wished he could sit here with Luna and count fairies all night.


	9. No Pairings

**#9  
><strong>**Warnings: **_**Embarrassed Harry, Animagus form, no pairings**_

* * *

><p>"Guys, I finally did it!" Harry said, as he plopped down besides Hermione. He finally had experienced the "breakthrough" that is crucial when learning to become and Animagus. Finally he felt like he was ready for his first transformation, much after his friends, even Ron, who had the form of a boar much to his friend's amusement, had learned months prior to this day.<p>

"Really Harry? That's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, "Well let's see it then."

Harry looked around nervously, before Ron prodded him.

"Well mate? Do you need us to transform to make you feel more, erm, comfortable?" When Harry grinned up at them, Ron turned into his large boar figure while Hermione transformed into brown colored hen.

"Okay, Porky and Clucky," the two animals glared at their "Marauder" names, "ready to see what my form is? I don't even know it myself so you'll have to tell me." Hermione cawed impatiently, pecking at his toe and Ron snorted.

Harry felt the magic rush through his body as he began to change, his body twisting, he had never felt anything like it before, he clenched his eyes shut, praying he'd be a stag, like his father. Finally he heard a cluck of surprise and his eyes snapped open. Hermione and Ron immediately changed back, staring at him. Harry narrowed his eyes, why were they so shocked? He ruffled his elegant wings in dissatisfaction.

_Elegant_? _Wings_? Fear in his heart, Harry waddled to the nearest mirror, wings flapping frantically when he saw himself.

"A swan, you're a swan mate!" Ron exclaimed, grinning like a mad man. And a swan Harry was, black in coloration with green eyes.

"Oh Harry, you're so pretty!" Hermione cried out, grabbing him up in her arms and cradling him, "I know just what to call you too, _Ducky_." She cried out in pain as Harry latched onto her ear.


	10. OFCHP Mythological

**#10  
><strong>**Warnings: **_**OFC/HP, Original Female Character/ Harry Potter, selkie/siren, enchanted Harry.**_

* * *

><p>Harry stared out at the sea at the edge of Shell Cottage. They had just buried Dobby, the loyal house elf, who always watched out for him. He allowed himself to cry, as no one could see him, sometimes he wished that he could leave the Wizarding World forever, permanently.<p>

"_Harry," _His name came out in one soft feminine breath. He glanced around, expecting to see Fleur or maybe Hermione, but neither were to be seen. Finally he glanced back in the direction of the sea only to be stunned by what he saw. A beautiful woman stood before him, dark black waves fell down to her shoulders and navy eyes looked on with a dreamy quality, the woman was clad in what seemed like a dress made from the sea itself, his breath caught in his throat.

"_Harry," _She spoke again, a smile forming upon her lips, so pale they were almost blue, _"Harry, won't you join me?" _She seemed to almost be singing as she held up two translucent pieces of fabric.

"What are those?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering, who was this girl?

"_They're skins, Harry," _She let out, giggling, _"One for you and one for me, join me, won't you?" _

Harry swallowed, her sweet voice luring him, he found himself standing up, and taking long strides towards her. The woman smiled and handed him the fabric, it was lightweight, almost like it had always belonged in his hands.

"_Put it on Harry," _She instructed, her own still draped over her arm.

"Who are you?" _What are you? _Harry asked as he slowly began to do what she instructed, he couldn't say no to the beautiful creature in front of him. The woman left a delicate hand to her mouth to smile behind.

"_My name? I suppose you can call me Sirena," _Her smile grew wicked as Harry wrapped the fabric all around himself. She did the same as him and grasped his hand tightly, kissing him on the cheek. The spell was broken, but Harry realized it too late as the woman dragged him into the everlasting sea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>IF YOU WERE IN ANY WAY CONFUSED; <em>**

So in this drabble I combined the myths of the Siren and the Selkie. 

Selkie- seal like creatures in the water, who upon coming out of the water transform into humans, and in this case a very beautiful woman. To return to the seas they must have their skin, in common folklore a man will sometimes steal a Selkie's skin in order to force her to marry him. When they eventually retrieve their skins, they return to the water to never return. 

Sirens- Sirens are bird-like women who sing and play enchanting music to sailors to shipwreck them on the shores of the island they reside. 

As you can tell, I sort of flipped the traditional Selkie story around, the Selkie gave Harry a skin in order to lure him into the water with her, but she sung like a Siren, in order to get him to willingly agree. 


	11. onesided FemHP x HG femslash

**#11  
>Warnings: Fem!Slash, onsided HGfemHP, RW/HG, mentions RW/LB **

* * *

><p>"Hermione are you okay?" Harriet Potter asked, sitting down next to her dearest friend. Hermione sniffed and straightened her shirt, eyes puffy and red.<p>

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine, it's just- how can he be so dull not to notice? How can he not know how I feel about him? And he was kissing her right in front of me too!" Hermione sobbed into her hands. She had caught Ron and Lavender kissing in the common room and was devastated.

"Trust me, 'Mione," Harriet said, "he's only with Lavender because he wants to make you jealous. It's _you_ he likes; he's just a dense boy who doesn't know how to cope with his feelings."

"How can you know that, Harriet? What if Ron really does like her and I'm just a friend to him?"

"Hermione, he's head over heels in love, okay? I know, I see the way he looks at you." "_It's the same way __**I**__ look at you." _

"Thanks Harry," Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, "you always know how to make me feel better."

Harriet smiled, patted Hermione's back, and closed her eyes, and imagined for a second that it was her that Hermione loved. _"I know exactly how you feel, Hermione, it's the same way you make **me** feel." _


	12. HP Twilight xOver HarryEmbry

**#12  
>Warnings: Slash, x-over with Twilight, Harry PotterEmbry Call, Harry/Embry, past Harry/Edward, Edward/Bella **

* * *

><p>Harry had wanted to hate Bella Swan after Edward had left him for her. Harry wanted to hate her with all his heart, but he couldn't. Bella Swan was not a terrible person; she was not the evil home-wrecking wench Harry had crafted in his head.<p>

She was nice, albeit clumsy and plain, naïve, certainly, but she was a genuinely nice person.

It hadn't stopped him from _wanting_ to hate her, though.

He did not hold much fondness for the Cullens either. After Edward had cut ties with him, they had all cut ties with him. It hurt to think that he had thought of them as his family.

Harry had been bitter.

Then he met Embry Call, it was an accident, meeting Embry, Harry had been stumbling through the woods, going nowhere, just walking when he came upon a naked, extremely tall, and bulky male hiding himself behind a tree.

Harry had blushed at the heavy way the guy stared at him before curtly asking, "What's your problem?"

Things progressed from there.

Now, Harry sits in Embry's lap, laughing as the boys make fools of themselves. Embry wraps an arm around his imprint. Harry leans back, content.

"_A pack is much nicer than a coven anyway." _


	13. HP x BW Harry x Bill Slash

**#13  
>Warnings: <strong>_**Main: BW/HP, slash, a bit of drama, rambling, BW/FD & HP/GW mentioned.**_

* * *

><p>"No Harry!" Ginny Weasley cried as she clutched the arm of her boyfriend, "Harry, please! Don't leave me! You can't leave me, not now!"<p>

"Ginny," Harry replied calmly untangling her arm from his, "I know you wanted this to work, but we both know that it's failing, and we both know why, I'm sorry, but I can't force myself to love you, it doesn't work that way!"

"Like he'd ever love you anyway, he's _married_, to a woman, a beautiful one and you'd never be able to compete with her!" A few moments of silence passed between them and Ginny held a hand to her mouth at what she had just said, "Harry, I'm so sorry, you know that I didn't mean it-"

"Save it Ginny, I understand." Harry smiled sadly, he took a step back and grabbed some of the Floo powder by the fireplace, "I know I can never compete with her, but I have to let him know and I can't keep leading you on like this either! Just let me go Ginny, find a new guy, one who truly loves you and who can give you everything I can't. You'll always be like a sister to me Gin."

"Harry please, not on New Year's Day," Ginny pleaded, she reached out her hand in one last attempt to make him stay but with a shout of 'Shell Cottage!' and a flurry of flames he was gone from their home, Ginny cried a bit, she loved Harry but she knew Harry would always love _him_, Bill, her brother. She forced a shaky smile and whispered, "Good luck Harry."

* * *

><p>A burst of green flames and Harry stumbled into the living room at Shell Cottage where Fleur and Bill Weasley lived. Harry coughed a bit as Bill walked into the living room.<p>

"Harry? What're you doing here?"

"I-I just broke up with Ginny."

"Why? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, listen I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Bill asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"W-well, this is kind of hard for me but I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing, so here goes. Bill, I love you, I always have, well since I first saw you, I-I mean it started out as a crush, and it turned into more and I was just fourteen and I was confused and I didn't know what to make of it because I thought I was _straight_! The only other person I've ever told has been Ginny and I know you're married, and I know you love Fleur, but I needed to get this off of my chest, I needed to just get it out there so I wasn't keeping it inside anymore. So please just go ahead and reject me and I can go away and our lives can go back to norm-," Harry was cut off as Bill cupped his face with his hands.

"Harry," Bill said, grinning, "You ramble a lot, you know that right?"

"Well yeah, I know that, but I mean-," Harry was cut off again, this time by a pair of warm lips on his, he was shocked at first, but as it settled in, _holy crap he's kissing me he's kissing me, oh my god!_, he kissed back, his happiness visible on his face.

* * *

><p>Fleur watched from the entryway, she felt rage flood through her, who was Harry Potter to take her husband away from her? Who was he to take her happiness? However, she felt it all flood out of her in a moment of seconds and instead settled for smiling sadly at the pair. For she, like Ginny, had always known.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Late New Year's guys! (: I wrote this on New Year's but obviously did not get around to uploading it until now. I do however have a couple of more drabbles that I have not finished that I want to post up, and I'll try to get them up sometime next week. :D I honestly can't believe it took me this long to upload a new drabble. <strong>


	14. HP x TR Sr Harry  Tom Riddle Sr

**#14**

**Warnings: _TR Sr./HP, FEM!Harry, Pregnancy, Time Travel, mentions TRSr/Merope Gaunt _**

* * *

><p>Harry almost laughed through the immense pain, he almost laughed at the cruel joke his life turned out to be. Then again it was he who messed it up, who botched the whole plan by involving emotions he had long left when Ginny had died.<p>

Voldemort had killed everyone, sure Harry had won against him in the end, but it was too late to save everyone he loved. Then he found a single time turner hidden amongst the rubble that was Hogwarts, and he concocted a plan.

It was simple; using a gender changing potion and a particularly strong blood ritual he'd go back in time and help Merope run away from her miserable family, while taking her place, thus ensuring that Tom Marvolo Riddle would never be born. He considered other approaches like killing Tom as a child, but he could not bring up the heart to kill an innocent baby, this also ruled out adoption for as Tom grew more into the recognizable young Dark Lord, Harry wouldn't be able to hide his hatred.

The plan had worked out spectacularly, Merope so eager to run away and disappear into the woodwork, her abusive father and brother not being able to see through the blood ritual, which technically made Harry a Gaunt.

There was one thing he didn't account for however_, Tom fucking Riddle Senior_. After about two months of encountering the man who looked so much like the Dark Lord, but **not**, Harry realized he was nothing like the memory Dumbledore showed him, he was kind and charitable, always willing to help and lend a hand, but perhaps the most contradictory thing was that he had loved Merope without the enchantments of a love potion.

Harry couldn't help himself; his heart soon began to swell whenever the Muggle trotted along on his horse, tipping his hat to him, starting up a pleasant conversation, the pleasant conversations turned into pleasant private dinner dates, which finally led to them eloping together, after the other two Gaunts had been taken care of, running away from the village.

Then Harry got pregnant, in his happiness he had forgotten that he _was_ Merope, or as close to Merope as he could get, who was a woman, who could give birth. He calmed himself down, saying that he and Tom would love the child, and he'd never become the Dark Lord. However the hormones and sudden emotion changes through the pregnancy made Harry's magic react, causing a plate at dinner one time to levitate in the air before exploding into thousands of tiny shards right in front of Tom's face.

Harry would never forget the look of pure horror on the man's face as he quickly gathered his stuff, yelling in a panicked voice about witchcraft before leaving out the door and slamming it shut, leaving Harry alone, with no money, and next to no possessions.

The rest seemed to fall into place, he wandered around, sold things to keep himself and the child alive, and when the time came for the child to be born, Harry stumbled into an orphanage, the pains being too much to bear.

Now Harry realizes that it's too late to change the future, he can feel his life slipping away as he gives birth; he can feel himself giving up. He loves this child now. He loves this child almost as much as he loves the child's father.

He looks to the woman attending to him and smiles at her, "He's to be named Tom Riddle after his father, and his middle name should be Marvolo, after his grandfather." He hears the cries of Tom Riddle, his son and soon begins to slip away, smiling and stroking his child's face, knowing that now he is born, the future will take its course.

"_Neither can live while the other survives."_

* * *

><p><strong>This idea has been bouncing around my head since forever! Hope you guys like it. Ahaha. ^ ^' <strong>


	15. HP&Naruto xOver  slight GaaraxHarry

**#15 **

**Warnings: **_**Gaara/Harry (can be interpreted as slash or friendship), slightly dark! Harry, mean children, angst. Been a while since I've written in the Naruto!verse, I apologize for any discrepancies.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey take that you orphan!"<p>

"Yeah! You witch!"

Gaara hugged his teddy bear to his body as he peaked around the corner towards the yelling children. They were throwing large clumps of dirt at a small boy huddled into a ball.

The boy was strange. They said he just appeared one night, crying with a freshly cut scar on his forehead. He was weird, and _abnormal_ things happened around him when he got upset. He had strange looks, his skin seemed sickly and his eyes were large and an odd shade of green, he was an unearthly child, something unholy, people said.

The others didn't like playing with him, either, but not like they didn't like playing with Gaara. They weren't afraid of the boy like they were of Gaara, so they would deliberately pick on him, throw things at him, and call him harsh names. Sometimes they would make the boy cry.

He was like him, all alone. It was this reason that Gaara decided at that moment to approach him. The kids who were flinging chunks of dirt at the boy immediately ceased and ran away.

"They always run from me," Gaara muttered, plopping himself down next to the boy, "They don't like me."

"I wish they would run from me," the boy said bitterly, curling up even more, burying his head between his knees.

"Well," Gaara said, "If you want, I can stay here, and they'll leave you alone."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

Gaara nodded his head and held out his teddy bear for the boy to hold, "Here, you can hold him."

The boy took the bear and cradled it in his arms, he looked at Gaara and smiled, "Thank you…I'm Haru."

"I'm Gaara."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gaara," Haru said softly, patting his friend on the shoulder while cuddling their shared bear in his other arm, "It's okay, she's really stupid! How's she going to get better without any medicine now? We can just use it for ourselves."<p>

"Well if it isn't two monsters, how _sweet_," a drunken man spat, throwing two empty glass bottles at the boys. The sand immediately rose to protect Gaara, but the bottle met its mark on Haru, sending him tumbling to the ground to land in some pieces of broken glass.

Gaara stared horrified at the small amount of blood that dripped from his friend's arm onto the ground. The man had hurt Haru, he had hurt his friend.

With a surge of sand, the man's life was ended.

"Are you okay Haru?"

"I'm fine now," Haru said a small smile stretching across his face, "Thank you Gaara, and look at the bright side, now we can use the medicine, ne?"

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to be in a place where you belong?" A bearded man coaxed, reaching a hand out to Haru, "Don't you want to be with your family?"<p>

"The only place I belong is with Gaara! I'm never going to leave him!" Haru cried, taking a few steps back to clench Gaara's sleeve.

"This is silly, I am losing my patience, you must return with me at once."

"No!" Gaara said, standing in front of his friend, "I'm not going to let you take him, he belongs with me, he is _my_ friend, not yours." Gaara refused to lose Haru, not after what his uncle did. Haru was the only one he could share his existence with now, the only one.

The man narrowed his eyes at Gaara and flicked a stick at him, Gaara cried out as he went flying through the air, only to have his sand catch him.

"Gaara!" Haru cried, he turned, glaring at the man who had tried to hurt his Gaara, "You jerk!" Windows that were around them shattered and the ground seemed to shake a bit.

"My boy-"

"Shut up!" Harry cried, the man was suddenly flung back towards a wall, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Sand began to wrap around the man and Gaara glared, "You're going to die now."

The man's eyes widened in temporary fear and then with a very loud crack, and a wave of the stick he disappeared.

"He's gone now, Haru." Gaara said.

"Is he going to come back?" Haru questioned fearfully.

"If he does I'll kill him, he won't take you."

"Thank you, Gaara."

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Be safe!"<p>

People who weren't from the Sand Village gaped as a small, seemingly fragile boy, with a sand ninja-band tied on his upper forearm hugged the red-head. Their eyes widened as Gaara hugged back and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Don't worry Haru; mother will protect both of us, always."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
